Today, there are numerous uses and applications of laminated products. Such products typically include a sheet of paper disposed between two sheets of film. Examples of such products include menus, book covers, presentation folders, boxes, video cassette cases, record and CD jackets and displays for stores. Prior to lamination, the sheets that are to be laminated are often precut and stacked. Once stacked, the sheets are individually fed by a sheet feeder to a lamination unit. An example of such a method and sheet feeder is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,470,589, which is owned by the Assignee of the present invention, D&K CUSTOM MACHINE DESIGN, INC., Elk Grove Village, Ill. Successful double lamination machines and methods are also disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,743,334, 5,019,203 and U.S. Ser. No. 421,241 Attorney Docket No. 251 P 040, all owned by D&K CUSTOM MACHINE DESIGN, INC.